


Office Hours

by angryschnauzer



Series: Steve & Bucky - Best History Professors EVER [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 18+, Anal Play, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Working as Professor Barnes’s research assistant was a great job, but in order to try and forget your feelings for your boss you agree to go on a date. Unfortunately that date stands you up and fortunately Prof Barnes is able to make you feel a lot better when he finally admits he has feelings for you.





	Office Hours

Office Hours

 

Hanging your coat on the small hook behind the door you looked around the quiet office. Professor Barnes wouldn’t be expecting you this Friday afternoon; you’d requested the afternoon off which he’d happily granted to his most hard working research assistant, and you knew he’d still be teaching his Sophomore class on Eastern European Ancient History. This would suit you fine as you had sought solace from your depressing situation in this little corner of campus that always made you feel happy. Setting to work you hoped that the warmth of the office would keep the chill on your skin at bay as you continued with your task of cataloging the latest delivery of 18th Century books that had arrived.

 

You hadn’t noticed the passing of time until the door to the office quietly clicked shut behind you, causing you to turn and see him, his surprised look on his face when he found you in his office;

 

“Doll? Thought you had the afternoon off?”

 

Clearing your throat you nodded briefly before reaching to place the latest title onto the bookshelf;

 

“I did… my plans changed…”

 

Hearing him cross the room, you recognised the soft sound of his leather briefcase being rested against the foot of his desk, followed by the shuffling of papers;

 

“Well it’s good to see you Doll, i’ll get a pot of coffee on shortly”

 

Smiling to yourself you knew that he’d soon be engrossed in grading papers and it would be you making the coffee, but that was just how Professor Barnes was. As you finished cataloging the titles you were unaware of a pair of pale blue eyes watching you from behind thick framed glasses, glancing at your outfit that had been meant for the eyes of another. When you turned towards the coffee machine he anticipated your movements and averted his eyes back to the paper in front of him, tempted to watch you but instead focused on the typo ridden paper in front of him. 

 

When the scent of rich Colombian Roast filled the room he looked up and smiled as he saw you approaching with two steaming mugs of coffee;

 

“Thank you Doll. Join me?”

Handing him his mug you settled on the tasteful floral green couch that sat at the side of his office, resting your mug on your legs, the chill from the day making you regret not wearing leggings beneath your plaid shirt dress and boots. Lost in your own little world it was only when the professor called your name did you glance at him;

 

“Sorry…”

 

“Doll… i understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but what happened? I heard you talking to Professor Rogers assistant that you had a lunch date? I wasn’t expecting you back until Monday…”

 

You could feel your throat go tight as you tried to remain calm, but what you were feeling still hurt;

 

“He stood me up”

 

Unable to stop it, your voice broke and the first tear rolled down your cheek, stinging against your heated cheeks where embarrassment and shame were burning at your skin. You felt the couch dip where the professor shifted closer to you, and when he wrapped his arm around your shoulders you instinctively cuddled up to the warmth of his firm body hidden beneath the soft cardigan he wore. The warm scent of his cologne surrounded you as you sobbed into his shoulder, his hand gently rubbing your back as he remained silent and let you release the tension and hurt that had been brewing for the last couple of hours. 

 

After a long while you finally felt the weight on your heart had been lifted, pulling back a little as you wiped your eyes with the cuff of your shirt;

 

“Sorry Professor Barnes…”

 

“Please, call me Bucky...or at least James…” he was close enough that you could feel his warm breath on your skin. Your eyes dropped to his lips, plump and soft and oh-so-kissable.

 

“James…” your voice was quiet, breathy, and you knew in that moment that things were about to change, and you couldn’t have stopped things even if you had tried. The sound of his name on your lips was the final straw and his resolve broke, his lips smashing against yours in a kiss as fierce as the wind that was blowing around the building. 

 

Pulling you onto his lap, across his thick thighs, his hands moving over your body as his lips traced patterns over your jaw and down your neck, his voice hoarse with lust;

 

“It almost broke me when i heard why you wanted the afternoon off…. I knew i’d procrastinated too long in telling you how i feel… telling you just how you drive me insane with desire…” he sucked at the pressure point on your neck just under your earlobe, his thick scruff brushing against your skin and leaving a tingling trail in its wake only to be soothed by yet more open mouthed kisses; “If you don’t want this…”

 

“I do… i want this so bad…” your fingers found their way to his hair, wrapping around the soft curls; “I only agreed to the date because i didn’t think you felt the same… I wanted to try to forget you”

 

James ran his nose up your neck and under your chin, your head naturally falling back as he practically devoured you; “I want to make you never want to forget…”

 

Your lips met again and this time the kiss was deeper, filled with lust, and you found yourself being turned on his lap until your back was flush to his chest. His fingers danced over the buttons of your dress, carefully plucking them open to reveal the dark lace bra you wore beneath. James’s lips brushed against your neck as he admired the view, his large hands cupping the heavy globes as his thumbs rubbed against the hardened peaks of your nipples through the thin fabric. 

 

His nimble fingers moved back to your dress, pulling the thin belt open before continuing on the rest of the buttons until the shirt dress lay open and at your sides, exposing your soaked panties to the cool air. Sliding his hands over your soft stomach when his fingers dipped beneath the trim of your panties a shiver of anticipation ran up your spine. Continuing with a confidence that comes with experience he soon sought out your soaked folds, his fingers parting your lips before finding your clit and rubbing small circles against the sensitive nub. 

 

“So wet already Doll, is this all for me?”

 

“Yes James…”

 

“Call me Bucky…”

 

You whimpered as his fingers moved and he slid two thick fingers into your tight channel;

 

“Bucky…”

 

“That’s it Doll, you feel so good, your greedy cunt is gripping my fingers so good, can’t wait to feel you stretched tight around my dick… you make me so fucking hard, i almost came in my pants when i walked into my office and saw you in that little dress and those boots…”

 

To emphasise his point he thrust his hips against your ass, a salacious groan escaping your mouth when you felt the size of his considerable bulge pressing against you, and you instinctively pressed back against it, a low moan rumbling up through his chest;

 

“Put your feet up on the couch Doll, open yourself up for me…”

Pulling your legs up you rested the heels of your boots against the cushions either side of Bucky’s thighs, whimpering at the stretch of your muscles as he continued to drive you closer to orgasm with his skilled fingers and dirty mind;

 

“Look at you Doll, whimpering on my lap like a good girl, desperate for her Professor to make her cum… is that what you want?”

 

“Yes Sir. Please, it feels so good…”

 

Bucky chuckled darkly behind you, hips lips pressing sweet torture against your neck;

 

“Sir… i could get used to being called that outside of the classroom” he twisted his hand so he could rub at your clit with his thumb whilst sliding a third finger inside you and it was the act that triggered your release.

 

“Oh fuck… Sir, yes… i’m gonna cum!”

 

As you started to orgasm Bucky placed his hand over your mouth to stifle your screams, and that act alone made you cum all the more harder. When your cries of pleasure finally ebbed away and you lay slumped atop of his lap Bucky carefully withdrew his fingers from your panties, tracing wet patterns over your skin until he brought them to his mouth and you watched with your head rested against his shoulder as he carefully licked your juices from each digit.

 

You slowly slid from his lap, resting on your knees as you turned and ran your hands up his thighs before nimble fingers worked on the fly of his tweed dress pants. He quickly shed his knitwear and tie, unbuttoning his shirt just enough to give you a glimpse of his toned chest that had a light scattering of hairs. Tugging his pants down his legs you reached for his tight boxer briefs, the thin black fabric stretched obscenely around his straining erection, and as he lifted his hips to allow you to pull them down his thick cock sprang up and slapped against his stomach.

 

Wrapping your hand around the hot shaft you worked the velvety foreskin over the hard muscle beneath, leaning forwards to take the bulbous tip between your lips as you tasted him for the first time. 

 

Bucky’s hands flew to your hair as his head fell back against the couch, his eyes fluttering shut as he struggled to stop himself from blowing his load there and then. He’d dreamt about you in this position doing just what you were doing, but had never thought it would ever happen. Many nights he’d gone to bed and taken himself in hand, bringing himself to orgasm just at the mere mental image of you on your knees before him;

 

“Oh fuck… Doll… that mouth is too good…” his hand caught yours and he gently pulled you off of him; “If you keep doing that i’m gonna blow my load before we get to the good stuff…”

 

Standing in front of him you shed your shirt dress, letting it fall to a pile at your feet before unclipping your bra. Bucky watched avidly as you carefully shed each article of clothing, his eyes growing darker with each garment that you took off. When you got to your panties you saw him wrap his large hand around his dick, slowly pumping the turgid flesh as the soaked lace fell to the floor, before you finally reached for your boots;

 

“Leave the kneehigh socks on though Doll…”

 

“Sir?” you said coyly; “What next, Pigtails?”

 

With a grunt he took your hand and pulled you onto his lap, capturing your lips for a heated kiss before lightly swatting your naked ass;

 

“Less of your cheek young lady”

 

“Yes Sir” you giggled before settling your core against his aching flesh, your fingers working on the remaining buttons of his shirt until it finally hung loose at his sides and you were able to run your fingernails down his chest. 

 

Bucky held his cock at the base as you positioned yourself so you could ease him inside of you, gasping at the stretch even after your orgasm and how wet you were. When he was about halfway in he took hold of your hips;

 

“Steady Doll.. you don’t have to take it all at once… let your body relax a little…”

 

You could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead where he was holding himself back from simply pulling you down and slamming his full length into you, and it made your body tremble with excitement. Running your fingers softly over his muscled shoulders and bulging arms you leant forwards and kissed him, feeling your body relax enough to sink down the rest of the way until your pelvis was flush with his.

 

The moan of pleasure that escaped your lips filled the room and you threw your head back as your body trembled around the thick girth that filled you. Bucky threw his head back and screwed his eyes shut, taking a couple of deep breaths to stop himself from coming there and then because you felt so good wrapped around him. After a short time you started to rise a little, feeling his thick and veiny shaft caressing your inner walls before slowing sinking back down, repeating your movements until you were rolling your hips against his and riding him. 

 

Wrapping his arms around your torso Bucky pulled you flush with his chest, your breasts rubbing against the sparse chest hairs sending tendrils of excitement through your body, your mouths were almost touching, lips apart as you rode him. With your noses barely touching you stared into his eyes, the pale blue of his iris’s now almost completely gone where his pupils were blown so wide from lust. 

You felt Bucky slide his hands up your back and hook his fingers over your shoulders from behind before he pulled you down hard onto his cock as he thrust upwards, your cries of pleasure caught in your throat as he did it again and again until he was fucking up into you as he pulled you down onto his cock to take his entire length time and time again. 

 

Soon with every rise of your hips it was followed rapidly by a fall down where he fucked you from below, driving the pair of you closer and closer to orgasm as the pleasure built inside of you. Feeling one hand leave your shoulder you were soon greeted with Bucky running his fingers against your lips, and without prompting you sucked one into your mouth, feltating his digit with your tongue before he pulled it free and slid it to your rear, pressing the slippery finger against your asshole. 

 

“There’s a good girl…” he cooed as you relaxed and felt him breach your rose up to his first knuckle. 

 

With one hand on your shoulder and the other stretching your most secret of places he continued to fuck you hard, the tilt of his hips as you rolled yours meaning the thick blunt end of his cock pressed against your sensitive spot deep inside, and triggered your orgasm. 

 

“Oh Fuck…” Bucky’s eyes went wide as the force of your orgasm triggered his own, and as he came deep inside you he wrapped his arms around your body and held you close as your trembling walls pulled the cum from him and milked him dry. 

 

Finally as your orgasm’s ended you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and fell against his heaving chest, your bodies slick with sweat as you attempted to catch your breath and that’s when you heard a quiet cough. Your head span around as you saw two familiar faces in the doorway;

 

“Professor Rogers! Darcy!”

 

Bucky grabbed one of the cushions and did his best to shield your exposed rear and where your bodies were still obviously joined as his colleague and assistant stood grinning at the doorway;

 

“Listen Punk, you ain’t ever heard of knocking?”

 

Steve Rogers grinned at the doorway as he had his arm wrapped around Darcy’s shoulders;

 

“We did knock, thought we heard a struggle…”

 

“Are you gonna stand there all day Steve? Fuck off!”

 

Steve Rogers laughed again, his free hand clutching at his chest;

 

“Whatever you say Jerk, me and Darcy are going for dinner, we’ll grab a table for four… if you two wanted to join us?”

 

With a smirk on his face Professor Rogers led Darcy out of Bucky’s office, closing the door behind them. Feeling Bucky’s hands softly caress the smooth skin on the sides of your torso you squealed where he suddenly found your tickle spots;

 

“Hey!” you squealed, falling to the side onto the couch as his softening cock slid out of you. He went to move but discovered his legs were still tangled in his pants and boxers, falling on top of you as you both laughed. 

 

As you lay back on the couch you couldn’t help but to take in how handsome Bucky was, his eyes that sparkled with mischief and his grin that was very slightly lopsided before it broke into a wide smile that lit the room. Tracing your fingers over his arm you finally got to see the intricate detail of the tattoo that covered one entire arm.

 

“So Doll, fancy a double date with Steve and Darcy? … I feel like i should take you on a date as we did things a bit out of sequence…”

 

Your eyes went a little wider; “So this wasn’t a one time thing?”

 

“Hell no!... That is… if you want to make it more than a one time thing?”

 

Wrapping your hands around his neck you pulled him down for a kiss; 

 

“Hell yes!”

 

As the kiss deepened you felt Bucky’s thick cock coming back to life as he pressed against your slick folds, and when you finally did get to the restaurant Steve and Darcy just grinned as they finally waved over the server who had been eager to take their order for the hour since they’d arrived.

 


End file.
